Medical instruments (such as dental, pharmaceutical, veterinary, and mortuary devices) that are exposed to blood or other bodily fluids require thorough cleaning and anti-microbial deactivation between each use. Typically, a plurality of medical instruments is assembled together as a kit for use in a specific medical procedure. The procedure is performed in a specific location, i.e., a procedure room located within a facility such as a hospital. During the procedure, the medical instruments are often soiled such that they are coated with biological matter, e.g., blood and tissue.
Typically, soiled medical instruments are placed in a container after being used during a procedure. A hospital staff member then transports the container from the procedure room to a cleaning room. In the cleaning room, the soiled medical instruments undergo a treatment process that includes a pre-cleaning step, a manual cleaning step, and a reprocessing step. During the pre-cleaning step, the instruments are moistened or hydrated to prevent biological matter, e.g., blood, tissue, etc. from drying prior to cleaning of the instruments. In the manual cleaning step, particulate matter and debris are removed from the instruments. In the reprocessing step, the instruments are microbially deactivated.
One problem related to cleaning soiled medical instruments is that biological matter coating the medical instruments begins to dry soon after use. As the biological matter dries, it adheres to the medical instruments and becomes difficult to remove. Therefore, it is desirable to perform the pre-cleaning step in a timely matter. Accordingly, the soiled medical instruments are preferably transported from the procedure room to the cleaning room with as little delay as possible.
However, delays can occur before and after the soiled medical instruments are transported to the cleaning room. For example, hospital staff may not be readily available to transport the soiled medical instruments to the cleaning room when needed. Any such delay that occurs before the instruments are exposed to the pre-cleaning step allows the coating of biological matter on the medical instruments to continue to dry and become increasingly difficult to remove.
The present invention overcomes this and other problems by providing a device that facilitates tracking and transport of a container while preventing drying of biological matter that coats medical instruments stored within the container.